Before He Cheats
by rsh13
Summary: Songfic of Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats. Tokka T for language


Disclaimer: I am not Mike or Brian, so therefore I do not own Avatar. I am not Carrie Underwood, so therefore I don't own this song.

A/N  
Okay I love this song. So I wrote this songfic. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Right_ now,  
He's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blonde tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now he's probably buying her some Fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now,  
He's probably up behind her with a pool-stick showing her how to shoot a combo_

Eighteen-year-old Toph and twenty-year-old Ty Lee approached the parking lot of the place they had saw Sokka go in with Suki.

"What are we doing again?" Ty Lee asked. Even though she was older than Toph, she was still dumber.

"I told you, revenge." Toph replied.

"Wait, shouldn't you be taking care of your son Falton?"

"I got Katara to baby-sit him. I told her that I had some homework I had to do. She loves him anyway, he is her nephew."

"Oh."

"Here take these." Toph handed her a key, a knife (probably dangerous to let Ty Lee handle though), and a baseball bat.

"What are these for?" Ty Lee asked after taking the objects.

"I told you already, revenge."

_And he don't know...  
That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

"See, I told you revenge." Toph said after the work was done.

"That was fun." Ty Lee responded.

"Yeah I know. Maybe next he'll think before her cheats on someone like Toph Bei Fong. I'm surprised he hadn't thought of Falton though."

_Right now,  
She's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now,  
She's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
And he's thinking that he's gonna lucky  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
Three dollars worth of that bathroom Polo  
And he don't know... OH!  
That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

"We should that again some time." Ty Lee said.

"Maybe when a boyfriend of yours cheat." Toph suggested.

"I'm looking forward to that." Toph raised an eyebrow at the older woman's comment.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
A 'cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me  
No, oh  
Not on me..._

_That I dug my key into the side  
Of his Pretty little sopped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Oh, oh  
Before he cheats  
Ohhhh._

"Now he should know not to mess with Toph Bei Fong." Toph declared.

"Who?" Ty Lee asked.

Toph rolled her eyes, "Me."

"Oh."

"Toph, what are you doing here?" A voice came from behind the two. It was Sokka, Suki was next to him.

"Shit." Toph started out as a whisper, "Let me ask you a little question first."

"Sure, what is it?" Sokka asked.

"What are you doing with her? Have you forgotten about Falton? Sokka are you cheating on me?" Toph questioned angrily.

"Toph, I haven't I haven't forgotten about Falton, it's impossible for me to, he is my son. I'm not cheating on you and Suki's with me because she was helping me pick out an engagement ring so I could propose to you."

"Oh."

Sokka got down on one and got the ring out, "I've known you so long I actually forget how long we have, I'm glad you're the mother of our son, I love you, Toph Bei Fong, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes I will." Toph answered, she pulled him upwards and embraced him in a kiss.

"Aw there are happy endings." Ty Lee declared. Suki looked at the younger woman strangely and took a step away.

"Wait, what did you do with Falton?" Sokka asked.

"Your sister has him." Toph answered.

Sokka then noticed his truck, "What happened to my truck?"

* * *

A/N  
I don't why I just love that ending. Anyway just tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
